XPEC Entertainment (Taiwan)
1st Logo (2003-2005) Nicknames: "Blocky XPEC" Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: The logo forming. Music/Sounds: A synth jingle. Availability: Appeared on Daemon Vector and "Spectral Force Chronicle". This doesn't appear on Black Stone Magic and Steel. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (2005-2006) Nicknames: Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: The logo forming. Music/Sounds: Another synth jingle. Availability: Uncommon. Scare Factor: Minimal, though it gets worse from here. 3rd Logo (2008-2012) Nicknames: "Have Fun Together!", "That blatant logo at the beginning of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure", "Sanctuary Woods/XPEC", "XPEC-tuary Woods" "XPEC from Hell" "Where's Your Imagination" "Streaks of Death" "Streaks from Hell" "XPEC of Doom" Logo: 6 yellow streaks of light appear and swirl around the near-left of the screen, with two of them briefly making an X shape, until all streaks make a second X shape with one streak escaping, before the flash of light forming the white "XPEC" from the last logo, but with the trademark symbol moved to next to the top part of the "C", causing light streaks to disappear. Afterwards, a white streak of light flies of from the left, forming the slogan "HAVE FUN TOGETHER! .............." below. Everything is taken inside the red rectangle against the black background. FX/SFX: Light streaks and the formation of the logo. Cheesy Factor: The animation looks like it was done with Adobe After Effects. Also, despite being a Taiwanese video game company, they actually went so far as to steal music. Music/Sounds: The 2nd Sanctuary Woods Multimedia jingle. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the trailer to YES 520 Online, it has "Gliss Arpeggios 02" from Apple's iMovie. *A silent version exists on the company's website. Availability: Seen on the PS2 port of Kung Fu Panda, Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage, and Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (the last game to use this logo), among others. It's also shown as the intro to their website Scare Factor: * Minimal to Nightmare. The red rectangle popping up all of a sudden can catch a few off guard. If you knew about the Sanctuary Woods Multimedia logo before seeing this, the fanfare theft may cause laughter. *Low for the YES 520 Online version. 4th logo (2012-) Nicknames: "Clean XPEC", "CGI XPEC", "Revenge of the Streaks", "Streaks of Tranquility", "XPEC of Steel" Logo: TBA. Variants:Sometimes, after the logo forms, it makes a jarring fade to the print logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Nice circa-2012 CGI, but the animation looks like a Cinema 4D project. But hey, at least it contains original music. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Appears on Do Not Fall and trailers for new games. Scare Factor: None. However, things get worse yet again... 5th logo (2016) Image20.png Nicknames: "XPEC of Steel II", "XPEC's Even Darker Side" "Dubstep XPEC" "The New Have Fun Together........" "Distorted XPEC" "XPEC Of Doom II" "Marvel's Brother from Taiwan" "XPEC From Hell II" "X of Death" "Viacom's Taiwanese cousin" Logo: TBA. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Nice CGI. But the animation looks like a Autodesk Maya project. At least it’s a major improvement over the 3rd and 4th logos Music/Sounds: Distorted Scratchy noises that sound Similar to Sanctuary Woods Multimedia, but its Messed up and Garbled followed by a bang with robotic noises Availability: Appears on the trailers for "O! My Genesis! VR" game for the Playstation VR, but not on the game itself . Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. The garbled up noises may cause alot of jumps. Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Taiwan Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Video Games